Talk:"None Shall Pass!"
What? Is every thing and its mother a reference to something else and its mother? >__> Evan The Cursed (Talk) 06:10, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Hah! Nice reference to the eighteenth couplet of the Rubaiyyat of the Omar Khayyam there. Though, I think you failed to capture the essence of unrequited love that Khayyam brings out so wonderfully. — Stabber 06:13, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Isn't that Rubaiyat? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 06:14, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Interesting to see people reading for Omar Al-Khayyam to begin with. I don't know what's the standard in transliterating the name, but the proper pronounciation in Arabic of "Rubaiyat" is closer to "Rubaiyyat" (the "yy" means you hold the "y" sound a bit). --Karlos 08:41, 11 March 2006 (CST) see "You Will Die!" too 06:16, 11 March 2006 (CST) :I wonder in which chapter they'll add the "Ur A Fag!" or "Noob!" shouts. — Stabber 06:21, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, or the infamous "Leeeeeeeeroo- oh... wait... Evan The Cursed (Talk) 06:52, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Haha, funny! I'd take those shouts to the RA any day. I'm also waiting for "Ni!". Regardless, I'm going to build a pvp toon around this ("None shall pass!") shout, no matter what it does. It's just too cool to pass up. --Bishop 16:00, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::"Nian!" -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 23:35, 30 March 2007 (CDT) At least they didn't name this skill "You Shall Not Pass!". That reference would've been too obvious. :)-- 06:25, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Well, the Black Knight does say exactly "None shall pass!" I believe "You shall not pass!" is what Gandalf says to the Balrog of Moria atop the Bridge of Khazad Dûm. — Stabber 06:28, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::That's what I meant. LOTR is just too well known since the movies, Monty Python is at least a little bit more obscure. Talking of Monty Python... we definitely need the shout: "Run Away!" :) -- 16:51, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Oh, hells yes. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 05:45, 12 March 2006 (CST) :::I'm a bit late, but hahahaha, that made me laugh. I'm off to lobby ArenaNet to get it added :-D —'Biscuits' (talk ) 22:10, 19 November 2006 (CST) Tactics No change with tactics level, no requirement, Plague Sending anyone? Skuld 14:16, 30 April 2006 (CDT) So why is it in the tactics line anyway? --Birchwooda Treehug 05:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) AoE advantage I took this as R/W trapper, they run out of my flame trap so you can knock them down =) Skuld 13:49, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :How about E/W... cast bed of coals and when the monsters start to leave drop them into the flame.--Coloneh RIP 19:38, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Ive been thinking about this and wondering if a team for TA could use a E/R and 2 W/X and a healing monk to utilize this. :E/R has Bed of coals, aftershock, brambles and lacerate (and dragon stomp just in case) :The warriors need "None Shall Pass!" and a basic warrior build (with stoneskin) ::The warriors run way ahead while the ele sets up spirits and gets ready to set bed of coals. then the warriors make sure the other team follows them and runs back to the ele while the ele sets bed of coals. when they get in range of bed of coals the warriors shout and the ele hits aftershock. I dont know if its any good, its kinda obvious but i needed to get that out of my head.--Coloneh RIP 22:13, 29 November 2006 (CST) With GW2 in the making, I get the feeling lame skills like this won't be getting any attention =( P A R A S I T I C 01:34, 30 March 2007 (CDT) This is pretty nice to counter the AoE AI. You put up, say, Sandstorm, everything around you runs, you shout this, everybody gets KD'd, you cast Aftershock and there's some nice damage! --Rickyvantof 06:39, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Mob Control What is great about this skill is how it can help you control the aggro of melee mobs in PvE. When charging towards the mob, if the melee foes try running past you, hit this skill to knock them down. The AI automatically attacks who ever is closest after getting up from a KD, and will then proceed to attack the tank and not go after the squishies. The 45 second recharge is a bit much, but since its main use is when you first enter a mob, it is normally charged and ready when needed.--Zev 19:08, 13 May 2007 (CDT) I think this just might be the most useless skill of all 3 chapters. The recharge is just so fat making it horrible. P A R A S I T I C 19:15, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Wastrel's Collapse or Balthazar's Pendulum. The Hobo 21:21, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Trivia, again Why there is a note about Gandalf? He doesn't shout "None shall pass!" but "You shall not pass!"... Maybe delete this and leave just Monty Python and the Black Knight trivia? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 04:35, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Minions Does this work on minion mobs? if it does, I'd like to see it in AB. -Hesus :If you're having problems with Minions in AB they're probably ranged, in which case they won't be moving much. Even if they are melee, it's just a knockdown...that might not work...at the cost of 10 energy...with a 45 second recharge.. Zulu Inuoe 02:31, 24 September 2007 (CDT) EDIT: I was signed out for some reason. PBAoE? Why is this this skill be PBAoE? If it is, then why isn't "Fear Me!"? They both affect nearby foes. Oh, and the PBAOE skills quick reference page will need to be changed if one of these is changed. --ShadowHunter 21:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) This skill was solely created for pissing off people who try to run to an outpost by knocking them down and then getting them surrounded and bodyblocked like shit. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 19:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Ups, owned by pve? Lord of all tyria 19:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::PvE pwnz back. Honestly, if you get Bblocked because of this, fail less. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ever thought about people who don't have that skill (yet)? -.- I just tried to rush my ranger to Tarnished Haven, and Quetzals have hax speed and NSP! -.- -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 19:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) For the sake of it... Perhaps if this was changed to 5e, 25rc; "If target nearby foe is moving, that foe is knocked down" Lot less powerful, smaller range than coward, longer recharge than bulls but with a better range than bulls.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"My beard is thick."]] 03:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Less powerful? This is useless enough as is. Also, a shout that doesn't have shout range = lolwut? (T/ ) 22:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC)